Estar contigo
by Dama del Destino
Summary: Una fiesta en la torre. ¿Cumpleañeros? Mas y menos. Pero este ambiente fiestero no le quedaba bien a cierta pelirroja, y mas por la perdida de su querida mascota Silkie, Pero que tal si agregamos Celos, Amor, Chistes malos y demasiado cariño por parte del líder titan. -lo se, lo se Pésimo summary U.U' espero que les guste la historia


Los jóvenes titanes No me pertenecen AUNQUE QUISIERA pero no es asi :/ pero si me pertenecieran ya haría a Chico bestia y Raven otra pareja titánica :3'

**ESTAR CONTIGO**

En la mañana en la torre T todos los titanes estaban aburridos en el Living.

Raven estaba en una esquina Leyendo, Mientras Cyborg y Chico bestia estaban Jugando un Nuevo Video-Juego llamado CARRERA-INFINITA Mientras Starfire estaba sentada en una silla del comedor hablando con robin.

-Tres vueltas mas y te venceré.- Dijo chico bestia con una sonrisota en la cara

-No te confies mucho bestita, el hecho de que este aburrido no significa que no te pueda ganar.-Dijo Cyborg borrando la sonrrisota de la cara de chico bestia

-Boo-ya que te dije chico bestia el gran Cyborg a ganado Otra vez- Dijo cyborg haciendo un ridículo baile

No es justo pido la revancha.-Grito chico bestia

-amigos, porque no salimos a alguna parte-Dijo starfire

-No lo sé que tal si…-Robin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que habían tocado la puerta de la entrada de la torre.

-Y bien quien va a abrir la puerta.- Esta vez fue Raven la que hablo con su voz fría y monótona que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Todos se miraban entre para ver quien iva a abrir la puerta principal. Starfire se levanto y dijo.

-Iré yo.-dijo sin muchos ánimos

-Te acompaño

-Huy desde cuando robin se puso muy amable con strafire.- Dijo cyborg con una sonrisa picara.

-Desde que se dieron su Besito en Tokio.-Le continúo chico bestia

Starfire y robin sintieron sus mejillas arder y sin decir nada mas salieron del living y lo ultimo que escucharon al salir fue un ''NO SE VALLAN A PERDER EN EL CALLEJON DE LOS BESOS'' departe de cyborg .Caminaron hasta la puerta principal y al abrirla se dieron una gran sorpresa…

-Abeja ….que les trae por aquí?.-Dijo robin algo atónito por la llegada de los titanes este.

-Bien este es el asunto. Mas y menos cumplen años hoy y pues venimos hasta aca porque ellos quieren celebrar su cumple años aquí y ya saben solo queríamos ver si se puede.-Dijo abeja

Robin se quedo pensativo un momento pensando en que responder ya que no quería un gran alboroto en su torre y además sabia que si accedia Speedy se le acercaría de mas a Starfire y eso era algo que no iva a tolerar.

-No lo se abeja

-Vamos robin no creo que sea tan malo tener a nuestros amigos aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de más y menos.-Dijo starfire poniendo una Carita de Inocencia (La típica carita que pone para convencer a robin)

_No será tan malo solo estarán aqualad abeja los gemelos y …Speedy tranquilo robin sabes que no te puedes resistir a esa cara de inocencia no creo que sea malo pasar el rato con los titanes este_.- Penso robin

-Esta bien

-Donde están los gemelos.-Dijo cyborg uniéndose a la platica junto con chico bestia y raven.

-y Speedy.- Pregunto Starfire. Algo que a robin no le agrado ni un poquito que ella preguntara por el pelirrojo

-Speedy está con los gemelos dándoles un paseo.-Dijo aqualad

-Perfecto solo tenemos 25 minutos para que ellos vengan para aca- Dijo abeja

-Bien y que estamos esperando.-Dijo raven

Todos se pusieron a acomodar la torre. Raven junto con Chico bestia y abeja limpiaban el living unas partes de la torre como la entrada principal y uno que otro pasillo. Robin se dispuso a ayudar a Cyborg en la cocina para hacer de comer. Y Starfire y Aqualad acomodaban los asientos y ponían cartelones que decían ''FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS MAS Y MENOS''.

-No creen que hace falta algo.- Dijo chico bestia al notar algo sospechoso

-EL PASTEL.-gritaron todos los titanes

-Iré por el.- Dijo Cyborg

-Faltan 5 minutos para que vengan los gemelos y speedy y el trafico esta pesado no creo que te de tiempo en ir a la pastelería llendo en carro.- Dijo Raven

- Pero si dará tiempo Volando.- Dijo abeja.- Starfire acompáñame Mientras yo voy por el pastel y las velas tu ve por El helado y el Flan.

Y así fue las dos se fueron volando lo mas rápido que pudieron para regresar antes de que sus amigos llegaran. No les basto mas que 4 minutos a las dos para volverse a ver en la torre ya con el pastel el helado y el flan.

-Wow que rápido.-Dijo chico bestia

-Llegamos al fin pensé que jamás sobreviviría al infierno que estos dos pequeños me hicieron sentir.- dijo Speedy entrando al Living y atrás suyo venían los gemelos.

-SORPRESA gritaron los titanes al terminar de escuchar a speedy.

-Genial.-dijo mas

-Fantastico.-dijo menos

-Si demasiado fantástico, traten de pasar la tarde con estos dos créanme eso si sera una gran sorpresa.-se quejo speedy

Todos empezaron a cantar las Mañanitas a los cumpleañeros. Despues comieron un poco de pastel cada quien y al terminar de comer Chico bestia puso música para ''ALIVIANAR EL AMBIENTE'' según el, ya que ''SI NO HAY MUSICA NO HAY FIESTA'' según la teoría de chico bestia. Todos empezaron a dispersarse por el Living para conversar entre si. Cyborg estaba jugando con los gemelos mientras abeja los veía con cara de ¬¬'. Chico bestia estaba Hablando con Raven, a lo que raven no le dio mucha importancia y entablaron una ''conversacion'' junto con Aqualad. Mientras starfire hablaba con Speedy y Robin.

-Si me encanta el color de tu atuendo.-Decia Speedy acercándose a Starfire

-Gracias amigo Speedy a mí también me encanta el color de el tuyo.- Dijo starfire con un tono de nerviosismo al ver la cara de robin toda roja de la furia y celos mesclados al ver a speedy tan cerca de SU novia.

-Y bien speedy como han ido las cosas en Ciudad acero.-Dijo robin tomando la cintura de Starfire acercándola mas hacia el de modo que hizo que la cadera de starfire chocara con la de el.

-Bien eh pateado muchos traseros.- Dijo Speedy Hiciendo la misma acción que la de robin hacia Starfire.

-Ah si por que lo ultimo que escuche fue que los robots del hermano sangre te colgaron en un Hasta-Bandera de una escuela. Dijo robin tomando a Starfire por la cintura para quedar juntos

Starfire solo se quedaba callada ante las acciones que hacían ambos titanes para que ella estuviera al lado de uno de los dos.

-Chicos tranquilos van a partir en dos a starfire.- Dijo Aqualad al verlos pelearse por quedarse con Starfire

Ambos titanes soltaron a starfire para que a ultimas ella callera al suelo arriba de Speedy. Robin al ver eso levanto rápidamente a su novia Pidiendole disculpas por lo acontecido a lo que ella respondió con un ''NO HAY PROBLEMA'' después se levanto speedy con ojos de enojo pero con una sonrisa al recordar que estuvo a unos centímetros de Starfire.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo starfire con un dejo de tristeza pero con una sonrisa saliendo del living con dirección a la azotea de la torre.

-Sigue deprimida por lo que paso verdad.- le dijo abeja a cyborg

Cyborg suspiro.- Si tiene apenas 5 dias de lo acontecido y desde entonces a cambiado un poco siempre se va sola a la azotea pensamos que dejarla sola es lo mejor .-Dijo cyborg con cierta tristeza

-Pobre lo lamento mucho por ella espero que vuelva a ser la misma.-dijo Aqualad uniéndose a la conversación de Cyborg

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos es ya un poco tarde y tenemos que volver a la torre y el camino esta un poco largo.- dijo abeja a su equipo

-aaaahhhhhhh queríamos estar un poco de mas tiempo con el señorita Starfire y con el señor Cyborg.- dijeron Mas y menos

-Lo lamento chicos nos tenemos que ir pero volveremos cuando podamos Ok?.- dijo abeja

-Esta bien.- Dijeron los dos chicos resignados

Todos los titanes se despidieron y se subieron a la nave que los retornaría a ciudad acero.

-Gracias por todo chicos

-Por nada .-dijeron cyborg y chico bestia

-Llámennos cuando ya hayan llegado a la torre.- dijo Robin

-Si Mama.- Dijo speedy a lo que robin puso cara de ¬¬'

-''despídanos de Starfire y apóyenla en todo ''Fue lo ultimo que oyeron los 4 titanes presentes de sus amigos los titanes este.

**EN LA AZOTEA**

**-**Que linda noche.-Suspiro starfire dejando caer una lagrima rebelde de sus ojos esmeralda. Despues sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-Robin

-Es muy lindo el panorama no crees.

-Si lo es.- dijo starfire sin querer voltear a ver a robin para que no la viera llorar.

Robin se separo para después voltear a starfire y esta quedara frente a el. Ella agacho la mirada para que no la viera llorar. Robin miro a starfire puso su mano en la barbilla de ella haciendo que ella levantara la vista. Robin seco sus lagrimas y la abrazo.

-Star….. No me gusta verte así….No me gusta verte llorar.-Dijo sin romper el abrazo

-Robin lo se pero…Extraño a Silkie su partida fue tan repentina y ….. habeces me siento sola al no tenerlo conmigo .-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Starfire estoy seguro de que silkie esta en un mejor lugar. Además Jamás créeme Jamás estarás sola tienes a tus amigos y…..-Robin estaba acercándose al rostro de starfire.-Me tienes a mi.

Starfire corto los pocos Centímetros que tenían de diferencia Dandose un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno. Ambos se separaron con respiraciones agitadas y con una sonrisa

-Star eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y no quiero verte llorar

Starfire sonrio ante ese comentario.

-Gracias robin.

-Te amo starfire

-Yo también te amo Robin.

Los dos entraron a la torre agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa signo de la gran felicidad que ambos sentían al estar juntos. En el momento que robin y starfire entraron al living pudieron notar que sus dos amigos se les quedaron viendo para después posar sus miradas en las manos agarradas de robin y starfire y soltar una sonrisa picara ambos titanes, a lo cual causo un sonrojo de parte de starfire y por supuesto también de robin acto seguido provoco que de volada ambos soltaran su agarre de las manos.

-No se preocupen si quieren les conseguimos una habitación-Dijo un muy sonriente Chico bestia causando que cyborg se riera

-Muy buena esa bestita- Dijo cyborg entre risas y haciendo chocar sus manos **(A/N NO SE SI HAN VISTO EL TIPICO SALUDO QUE SE DAN LOS ''CUATES'' A LA HORA DE SALUDARSE)**

**-**JAJAJA Chico bestia eres un graaaaan comediante-Dijo raven sarcásticamente

-Encerio piensas eso raven?-Dijo chico bestia sin haber notado que raven lo decía sarcásticamente a lo que provoco que cyborg y raven se golpearan sus frentes con sus manos. Mientras que robin y starfire entraban para tomar Desapercibida la respuesta de chico bestia.

-Chicos yo diría que descansen bien -comenzó a decir robin- ya que mañana tendremos Practica de combate a las seis de la mañana.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH Robin eres muy injusto, que no recuerdas la paliza que me dio Red X ayer- Dijo chico bestia sobándose el trasero- Y todavía quieres tener practica de combate A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!-Dijo chico bestia gritando la última frase

-Ja! Mañana te ganare en marcador de tiempo en la practica de combate Chico bestia –Dijo cyborg con entusiasmo

-SUEÑAS CYBORG te ganare además no creo que me ganes recueda que la otra vez….-Decia chico bestia saliendo del living junto con cyborg A lo cual ya no se escuchaba la pequeña disputa que tenían cyborg y chico bestia.

-Bueno me ire antes de que rompan algo por el camino nos veremos en la practica. Hasta mañana chicos-Raven salió del living Directo a su habitación

A lo lejos se oían unos cuantos ''CALLENSE'' y '' CIERREN LA BOCA O HARE QUE SE LOS TRAGE UN AGUJERO NEGRO'' .Luego nada ni un solo ruido, tal vez raven si es muy buena como para callar a ese par después de todo. Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por unos minutos.

-Ya es tarde asi que ya me ire a dormir Que tengas muy buenas noches robin- Decia la princesa tamaraniana.

-Si Star descansa tu también

Ambos se ivan encaminando a la puerta del living Cuando robin le dijo.

-Star?

-Si robin…-Dijo una muy curiosa Alien

-Bueno yo… Me preguntaba si tu…-Cada vez se ponía rojo de la vergüenza

-Sii?

-Bueno yo…. Me preguntaba si tu querías…. Ya sabes…. Dormir conmigo

Starfire se quedo callada por unos segundos y luego sonrio acercándose a robin.

-Claro porque no-Dijo una muy feliz tamaraniana

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de robin luego de unos cuantas cruzadas de pasillos llegaron a la habitación de robin. La princesa tamaraniana solo se inmutaba a quedarse parada mientras veía como robin acomodaba la cama para poder dormir. Luego de terminar de acomodar la cama e ir por una almohada extra que tenía en el armario el chico maravilla se acosto en su cama para luego hacerle señas a que se acostara de el lado derecho de la cama, ella tímidamente se fue acercando a la cama y se acosto quedando de frente de el chico maravilla

-sabes que te vez muy linda asi verdad?

-gracias robin tu también luces apuesto asi-Dijo starfire sonrojada por el comentario

-Te amo star

-Yo también robin…..Yo también te amo

Luego de eso robin le beso la frente para luego abrazarla de una forma protectora que hacía sentir a la joven segura entre sus brazos. Ambos sonrieron para luego entrar a los brazos de morfeo Y dormir plácidamente abrazados. De una forma a la cual se pudieran proteger el uno del otro.

**FIN.**

**QUE LES PARECIO **

**¿BUENO?**

**¿MALO?**

**¿REGULAR?**

**¿PESIMO? **

**MERESCO ROSAS?**

**NO LAS MERESCO? **

**ME AVENTARAN HUEVOS? **

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO ESTE ONE-SHOT EVIDENTEMENTE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y NO TENGO DEMACIADA EXPERIENCIA COMO OTROS :C PERO TRATARE DE MEJORAR :D **

**OBIO SUBIRE OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO NECESITO SUS RECOMENDACIONES. SI TIENE ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA MIL DICULPAS DE VERDAD, LA VERDAD ES QUE LA ESCUELA ES MUY DEPRESIVA Y MAS AHORA QUE ESTOY EN PLENOS EXAMENES OMG! TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRA HISTORIA LO ANTES POSIBLE NO QUIERO HACERLOS ESPERAR LO PROMETO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADEN MIS HISTORIAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ;)PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA BUENOS DIAS, NOCHES O TARDES PARA USTEDES :D ****AQUÍ SE DESPIDE…..**

_**DAMA DEL DESTINO**_


End file.
